


Personal Touch

by sniperct



Series: Starlight [8]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Olaf Predicts The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: Months of thinking about it, weeks of planning, days of preparation. Elsa was ready for this, and she just hoped that Honeymaren was on the same page.A Northuldra proposal with a personal touch.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Starlight [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556500
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	Personal Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Elsamaren Day 6 - Northuldran Proposal
> 
> In which Elsa acts like a cat.
> 
> Oh look, another one for Starlight ;)

“Is everything ready?” Elsa asked, wringing her hands as she walked into the clearing. She’d been practicing her part in this for days, every chance she could, while her family did what they could to help. At first, she hadn’t wanted any of their help, but then she realized that she needed Ryder’s knowledge, and then Anna and Kristoff’s support. And then as she’d thought about it, she realized she couldn’t do it without any of them. Not if she wanted it done right.

So here they were.

“As ready as it’s going to be,” Anna said, grunting as she finished positioning a large boulder. “I mean, you could have considered toning it down a wee bit.”

She stepped back to admire her work, “Or a lot. Simple works, you know.”

“I know, but I’ve never been one for simple,” Elsa reminded her. “I wanted to do this this way because it’s what Honeymaren deserves. The very best, and in the tradition of our people.”

_She’ll say no_ , an intrusive thought told her, and Elsa swatted the thought away. 

But what if the thought was right? What if this was all a big mistake and she was not just going to make a massive fool of herself but she’d get her heart broken at the same time. What if she did this wrong? What if Honeymaren didn’t like the personal touches she’d added? Ryder had reassured her it was okay, that everyone put their own touch on the proposal, had insisted that she do so, in fact, but...

_After everything we’ve been through,_ she reminded herself. _Mare isn’t going to hurt me._

Not on purpose, anyway. God, what if she wasn't ready? Was _Elsa_ even ready? It wasn’t too late, she could get Gale to stop Ryder from getting Honeymaren and then dismantle this thing and ride off to ahtohallan and pretend it had never--

“Elsa!” Anna shook her gently, “Hey, hey, come back to me.”

Elsa blinked her eyes, looking down at Anna for a moment before she wrapped her arms around her. She felt Kristoff move in and hug them both and sighed. “I’m sorry. I started thinking about all the ways this could go wrong. It was like Gale was spinning all my thoughts into a tornado.”

“You’ve put so much thought into this,” Kristoff reminded her. “She’ll notice and she’ll appreciate it. But let's take a step back, okay?”

Anna nodded, “Yes, lets.”

Elsa looked at them both quizzically. “Step back from what?”

“Is this what you really want?” Anna asked, gesturing at the clearing around them. Sven beat his hooves on the ground and the other reindeer mimicked him.

“Is it time?” Olaf poked his head out from behind the boulder.

“Not yet,” Kristoff told him, and Olaf disappeared again.

Elsa laughed nervously, “Do I want this? Yes! I want this. I’ve been thinking about it for _months_ now.”

“I did tell you that waiting for the right moment means the right moment will never come.”

“Kristoff is right, but that’s why we’re making the moment, aren’t we?”

“Kind of.” Elsa took a breath, “But Honeymaren deserves this tradition. She deserves the very best I can give her. Besides, if left to our own devices we probably wouldn’t get married until the turn of the century.”

“I wonder what the world will look like,” Kristoff mused.

“In the far off year of 1900,” Olaf said, popping out from behind the boulder again. “The horse will be obsolete! Carts will propel themselves. Men…” He gestured to the sky, sweeping his hand above his head, “Will fly!”

“Get back into position, Olaf!” Anna scolded, “Which is something we all need to do.” She pointed at Gale fluttering overhead, “It’s almost time!”

Elsa stood rooted to the ground and Anna and Kristoff rushed off to reposition the reindeer. Then Gale gusted up beneath her and lifted her up onto the platform they’d built. She’d personalized the whole ceremony, just like Ryder had suggested. He’d told her that Honeymaren would appreciate something that came from who Elsa was and that would be nearly as important as the tradition itself. Elsa reminded herself of that, and readied both her powers and her heart.

She looked around, spotting Anna and Kristoff hiding nearby. Anna gave her a thumbs up as Ryder snuck up to join them.

Oh.

Oh _no_ she was going to have an audience and this was going to be a _disaster_! She hadn’t considered that!

“Is it time?” Olaf whispered, a little too loudly.

“Almost, Olaf. Be ready.”

Readier than she was going to be, at any rate. Remembering the time Kristoff told them about his own failed attempt to do this for Anna, Elsa squinted at the approaching figure until she was sure it was actually Honeymaren before she put everything in motion. Now as long as she could remember what she wanted to say and not fall on her face, this would be _perfect_. It had to be. Anything less would be ruinous.

“Now, Olaf.” Clearing her throat, Elsa called out, “Honeymaren! Heart of my heart!”

Olaf blew on a little flute, playing a tune that Elsa had painstakingly taught him. Sven led the reindeer out on the fifth note and Elsa, Elsa threw her hands up; instead of leaves and flowers, she filled the clearing with ice. Snowflakes danced around them in the shape of flower petals and the leaves they knew so well. Some landed in Honeymaren’s hair, as the woman stared wide-eyed and awed. That smile was a good sign.

“Will you--oh _shit_ ,” Elsa started to move forward, but the boulder wasn’t quite right and she found herself falling, arms spinning wildly before she caught herself with a blast of her powers. Elsa turned the fall into a forward spin and landed on her feet in front of Honemaren. Breathless, she held her head up like she’d _meant_ to do that, “Will you marry me?”

Honeymaren wiped at her eyes. She was _crying_! Was that good? Bad? That was good right? Those were good tears right?! Elsa realized she was holding her breath when Honeymaren pounced onto her, arms wrapping tightly around her shoulders, “Yes! Of course, yes!”

“I love you!” Elsa half gasped, half laughed, and cupped Maren’s face as she kissed her. 

She heard cheering behind her, and they broke the kiss as the others came out of hiding. “I uhm. I had help.”

“It was beautiful,” Honeymaren assured her. “And so very much you.”

Then she pointed at Ryder, “ _You!_ ”

Kristoff and Anna quickly stepped back, leaving Ryder in front of them. He looked around as his support completely disappeared, “Me?”

“Yes, you!” Honeymaren jabbed her finger at him, though she didn’t move from Elsa’s side, “I kept trying to get you to plan this with _me_ and you kept pushing me off and now I know why!”

“Elsa asked for help first!”

Elsa laughed, then stared at Honeymaren, “Wait, you were planning to ask me?”

“Yes. I’ve known for a long time how much you mean to me and how I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Mare smiled lopsidedly at her, “And I thought I’d have to do the prep work all alone because _someone_ kept giving me excuses. But…” Her smile softened, “I think I really like how it turned out. Thank you, Ryder. Thank all of you.”

Olaf waddled over, still playing the flute.

“Do you recognize the song?” Elsa asked.

“The night we danced at the Lutefisk Festival,” Honeymaren answered, almost immediately. “A whole adventure and a half ago.”

“Now you’ve got another adventure to plan together,” Anna said, coming over and giving them both a hug. She took Honeymaren’s hands and squeezed them both, “I promised Yelana I’d help with something today, but after dinner I wanted to sit down and chat with you.”

“Should I be worried?” Elsa asked, though she wasn’t really. She liked that Anna and Maren got along, and wanted to see more of that. Just like she tried to bond with her further brothers-in-law.

“Nah.” Anna kissed her cheek and then bounced away, “Okay boys, let's leave the lovebirds alone for a little while.”

Elsa watched as they led the reindeer out of the clearing, Olaf taking up the rear as he continued to play his flute. The smile on her face only grew wider at the sight. She loved them all so much.

“So,” Honeymaren said, hugging Elsa’s arm to her chest. “I take it this is why you’ve been so hard to get alone lately?”

“Yes.” Elsa ducked her head, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I wasn’t too worried.” Maren smiled teasingly. She stepped into Elsa’s arms, one hand sliding along the back of her neck and tickling lightly there, “One question though.”

“Yes?” Coherent thought was quickly flitting away as her fiance knew all her buttons and when and how to press them. Oh. _Fiance_! The impact of that word was one giant exclamation point in her head.

“That flip was improvised, wasn’t it?”

Elsa groaned, “...yes.”

“It really was the best part.”

“You’re never going to forget that, are you.”

Laughing, Honeymaren pulled her in and kissed her. “Never.”

“I can take the proposal back you know.” Elsa nuzzled her cheek.

“Too late, I said yes, you’re going to be my wife.” Maren stepped back just enough to hold Elsa’s gaze, “We’ll plan the wedding together, okay? Though I think that’s what Anna is going to pull me aside for. But I do think we should get married somewhere between here and Arendelle.”

Elsa took Maren’s hand and nuzzled it with her cheek, “Two peoples brought together. I like to think my mother would be happy.”

“Kind of runs in the family.” She retrieved her hand, then took Elsa’s, “One moment. Close your eyes.”

Elsa did as she was told.

“I did some reading, last time I was in Arendelle. I wanted to include something from that side of your family when I proposed.”

Something was slipped onto her finger and Elsa’s eyes snapped open. On her finger was a ring, it was smooth and cool to the touch, made out of some kind of metal she wasn’t entirely familiar with. But it glimmered and glittered which really was the most important thing, “Oh…!”

There was that exclamation point in her mind again. She lifted her eyes to Honeymaren’s, delight bubbling up through her, “The answer is yes.”

“It’s the sparkling, isn’t it.” Honeymaren ran her fingers across Elsa’s knuckles and back again.

“Maybe.” Elsa leaned in and kissed her, “You know me so well.”

“And you know me,” Honeymaren pointed out, returning the kiss briefly. “Enough to know how much you proposing this way would mean to me.”

“And the personal touches?” Elsa asked, heart in her throat.

“Just perfect.”


End file.
